


Утро нового дня (Morning of new day)

by Youku_Toshiku_Shiery



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery/pseuds/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После одного из выступлений Адам и Томми просыпаются в одной постели с жутким похмельем и осознанием, что ночью у них был секс. Автор - Youku Toshiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утро нового дня (Morning of new day)

Часть первая \- **"Утро нового дня"**  

 

В тягучий, глубокий, предрассветный сон ворвался звон разбившегося стекла, заставил вздрогнуть, открыть глаза и замереть, прислушиваясь к бешено колотящемуся сердцу. Сознание постепенно прояснялось, Адам сообразил, что лежит в своей собственной спальне – что уже хорошо – за окном только-только начало светать, а из-под неплотно прикрытой двери в ванную просачивалась полоска света – там шумела вода и кто-то в полголоса матерился и, судя по звукам, собирал с кафеля осколки стакана.   
– Блядь, Саули… – Адам с облегчением выдохнул, потер ладонями лицо и перевернулся на живот, намереваясь продолжить прерванный сон, тем более что ему снилось что-то потрясающе хорошее…  
Пульс все еще стучал в висках, адреналин слегка будоражил кровь, Адам и не заметил, как внезапный испуг сменился чуть ощутимым возбуждением.   
Этой ночью у него, похоже, был лучший секс в его жизни. О, фффааак, это было… даже не найти слов – КАК! Кожа до сих пор горела от торопливых судорожных ласк, губы помнили, как сладко было целовать чужой рот, посасывать охотно подставляемый язык, в ушах все еще стояли отчаянные жалобные стоны – умоляющие, не оставляющие выбора…  
– Чччерт, – Адам резко перевернулся обратно на спину, согнув одну ногу в колене и впившись зубами в запястье.  
Не смотря на то, что сегодня ночью он вымотал себя и любимого до предела, желание уже снова разлилось по венам, до конца прогнав сон, а член окреп, настойчиво предлагая заняться чем-нибудь поинтереснее воспоминаний.   
Губы Адама против воли расползлись в чувственную откровенную улыбку. Что же такое вчера нашло на них с Саули, что ТАК снесло крышу? Ну да – была вечеринка, и много выпивки, и, кажется, еще хорошая качественная дурь, которую предусмотрительный Монти привез из Амстердама. Но подобное происходило в их жизни чуть не по нескольку раз в неделю и никогда еще не приводило к таким последствиям. Адам еще мог представить себя, слетевшего с катушек – при его темпераменте и природной сексуальности это никого бы не удивило. Но Саули? Тихий спокойный Саули, которого приходится обычно расшевеливать нежностями по полночи, чтобы добиться хотя бы усердно сдерживаемого стона в самый ответственный момент – что с ним произошло?!   
«Надо будет взять у Монти этой травки… Надо же, какой эффект! И кто бы знал, что в моем мальчике запрятана такая бездна сексуальности и нереализованных желаний!»  
Рука все же потянулась к животу, пробралась под простынь, пальцы зарылись в рыжие волосы на лобке. Удовлетворять себя самому не хотелось – лучше дождаться возвращения Саули из ванной, в которой он что-то подозрительно долго возится, и настоять на повторении банкета – на трезвую голову. Правда, захочет ли он – после такой бурной ночи? И будет ли еще когда-нибудь таким?..  
Память услужливо подкинула картинки, от которых у Адама закружилась голова, и пересохло в горле: щуплое светлокожее тело, извивающееся под ним, собственные взмокшие пальцы, сминающие нежную кожу – до багровых пятен-вмятин, светлые пряди, зажатые в кулак, капельки пота на острых лопатках…  
Адам поерзал обнаженными ягодицами по сбившейся складками простыни, погладил себя по внутренней стороне широко раскинутых бедер. Он снова был возбужден – да так, что не возможно было лежать недвижимо, сдержать стоны. Откинув голову назад, закусив губу и прогнувшись в пояснице, Адам продолжил вспоминать самую жаркую ночь за последний год, предвкушая – надеясь на повторение.  
Они не могли друг от друга оторваться, раздевались на ходу, срывали с себя одежду, не заботясь о ее состоянии, не разрывая поцелуй, шарили руками по спинам и задницам друг друга, как будто делали это впервые. Адам помнил, как настойчиво развел судорожно сведенные колени, принялся покрывать поцелуями стройные бедра, как вылизывал изящный крепкий член, усмехаясь отчаянным сдавленным вскрикам. Никогда еще его любовник не казался таким желанным, никогда от него вот так не сносило крышу, не тянуло на подвиги.  
«Адам, Адам, Адам, Адам… Аааадааам!..» – отчаянное бормотание, завершившееся звонким вскриком, так и стояло в ушах, оглушая, заставляя звереть от желания услышать это вновь. Адам широко улыбнулся, вспоминая, как прижимал к груди бьющееся в оргазме тело, как успокаивающе целовал выбритый висок, прихватывая пальцами ушной хрящик, чуть выше "индастриала"… Стоп.   
Выбритый висок? "Индастриал" в левом ухе?.. А если хорошенько напрячь взбесившуюся память… то можно вспомнить светлый колючий ежик на пол головы, который так удобно царапать ногтями, приводя его обладателя в экстаз.  
– Фак! – Адам пораженно замер, вцепившись в простынь и задержав дыхание.   
Мельтешащие в голове обрывки воспоминаний вдруг услужливо сложились в четкую и ясную картину – недостающий кусочек «пазла» встал на свое место, и Адам с ужасающей уверенностью вспомнил – он занимался любовью НЕ с Саули.   
Это изящное, но сильное, гибкое тело, стройные ноги, маленькие ягодицы, чувствительные соски и темная – ТЕМНАЯ – дорожка внизу живота… И пухлые губы, призывно раскрытые для поцелуя, и длинная челка, вечно лезущая в нос и в глаза…  
Ужасно захотелось выпить. Адам не глядя пошарил рукой на столике рядом с кроватью, уронил на пол телефон, вздрогнул от того, что вода в ванной наконец выключилась, и закрыл лицо руками. Надо было успокоиться и все трезво обдумать.  
«Хорошо, я трахался с Томми. Черт, неужели я его НАКОНЕЦ трахнул! Но как?! Как нас угораздило-то, а? Он ведь чертов натурал и никогда не соглашался больше чем на поцелуи – что же изменилось вчера?»  
Адам осторожно сел на кровати, на всякий случай, прикрыв пах простыней. Чутье подсказывало, что до «очной» встречи осталось не больше пары минут. Вот только какой она будет? И что он от нее ждет?  
Надо было бы собрать мозги в кучу, придумать, как себя вести, что сказать, чтобы не испугать Томми, как оправдаться, если он будет злиться… Но увы – Адам раз за разом ловил себя на мысли, что только и может вспоминать, как ему было охрененно хорошо, каким Томми Джо был страстным, как искренне отдавался, просил еще…  
«Невозможно, невозможно… Я обкурился, и у меня галлюцинации…»  
Как раз в этот момент «галлюцинация» вышла из ванной, вежливо прикрыв дверь, и, молча, направилась к своим вещам, разбросанным по всему полу.   
– Привет, Томми, – хрипло выдавил из себя Адам, срочно вспоминая свои самые обольстительные улыбки.  
Как только он увидел своего басиста в одном полотенце, провокационно низко сидящем на бедрах, из мыслей в голове осталась только одна: не дать уйти.   
– Привет.  
Слишком безжизненно, почти официально, как чужому. Томми не поднял глаз, не изменил выражения лица, продолжив собирать предметы одежды в одну кучку – на кресло у противоположной стены.  
– Послушай, Томми, вчера… – Адам замялся, «вчера» он еще практически не помнил, а начинать разговор сразу с горячего секса казалось опасным. – Томми! Прошу, посмотри на меня…  
Адам прекрасно знал, что имеет над другом некую власть – пусть не всегда и не во всем, но Томми не мог спокойно выдерживать его взгляд и не умел оставаться бесстрастным во время их поцелуев. Гитариста это бесило, Адама забавляло, но никаких конкретных планов друг на друга у них не было. Да и какие могут быть планы, если Томми еще на прослушивании твердо сказал: «Только я натурал, убежденный. Это ничего?», а у Ламберта вообще-то был парень – официальный, даже уже вошедший в семью. Но сейчас думать о Саули не хотелось, а вот использовать все приемы, в том числе и нечестные, чтобы удержать возле себя Томми, казалось жизненно необходимым.  
– Зачем?   
Вот чертов упрямец! Такого поди проведи… Но ведь вчера как-то удалось… что-то же такое он сделал, от чего «убежденный натурал» Томми Джо сам упал в его объятья.   
– Томми, я не могу так отпустить тебя, пожалуйста, давай хотя бы поговорим!..  
Адам осекся, испуганно замерев под непроницаемым, незнакомым взглядом. В глазах Томми не было ненависти, отчуждения, сожаления, скорее, они не выражали НИЧЕГО – и это пугало еще больше.  
– О чем ты хочешь поговорить? – Томми взял с кресла трусы, целомудренно развернувшись к Адаму спиной, затем, надев самую важную часть туалета, снова повернулся, встряхнул челкой. – О том, что трахнул меня этой ночью? Я в курсе, представь себе.  
– В курсе? Но, кажется, не испытываешь от этого восторга? – страх сменялся раздражением.  
В конце концов, никто никого не заставлял и не насиловал – уж за это Адам мог поручиться со всей ответственностью. Однако в его планы не входило устраивать сцены и выяснять, кто кого соблазнил. Сделав глубокий вдох, Адам продолжил мягким обволакивающим сознание голосом, лаская напряженную фигуру Томми полным желания взглядом.   
– Послушай, я не знаю, как так вышло, но я не жалею. У меня был просто потрясающий секс, я даже не знал, что можно так сходить с кем-то с ума, и я… Тебе совсем не понравилось? Нисколько?  
Уязвленное самолюбие все же прорвалось наружу, заставив обеспокоенно задать самый важный вопрос. Томми заметно покраснел, но в ответ только хмыкнул и поджал губы. Ну, и как прикажете это понимать?!  
И Адам пошел ва-банк. Отбросив простынь, он встал с постели и в два шага оказался рядом с испуганно замершим Томми, так и не успевшим натянуть на себя свитер. Боже, какое блаженство – прижаться сзади к горячей спине, кожей поймать пробежавшую по позвоночнику дрожь, положить ладони на поджавшийся живот… Адам кончиками пальцев погладил Томми по груди, поднялся выше, нежно приласкав шею, прихватил за подбородок, поворачивая лицом к себе.  
– Томми, Томми… я многое не помню, но кое-что… Томми, тебе было хорошо со мной – ОЧЕНЬ хорошо – и если ты будешь отрицать, это будет ложью…  
Последние слова – прямо в губы – в приоткрывшийся по привычке рот. Поймать судорожный вдох, впиться поцелуем, зарыться пальцами в пряди на затылке…  
Их поцелуи всегда были для Томми как наркотик, он не мог от них отказаться, не мог оборвать их сам. Адаму это льстило, гоняло адреналин в крови, побуждало к эффектным шалостям – которые потом с айфонов разлетались по всему миру, порождая тысячи слухов. Но сегодня поцелуй мгновенно вызвал у него волну такого сильного возбуждения, что Адам застонал, с силой прижал Томми к себе, притираясь колом стоящим членом к его животу.   
– Мммм… нет! Адам… нет!   
Глядя на тяжело дышащего Томми, с силой оттолкнувшего его и в отчаянии запустившего пятерню в свою знаменитую челку, Адам чувствовал, что сходит с ума. Что он делает не так?! Что?! Что он должен сделать, чтобы Томми перестал злиться?   
– Томми…  
– НЕТ!   
Звук захлопнувшейся двери прозвучал как выстрел. От неудовлетворенного желания выкручивало мышцы, голова раскалывалась, Адаму хотелось заснуть и больше не проснуться или напиться – так чтобы все вспомнить… или забыть. Он упал на кровать, зарывшись лицом в подушку, и попытался вызвать в голове образ Саули – милого, спокойного, который никогда не стал бы на него орать и хлопать дверями… и стонать во весь голос, без остановки произнося его имя… и царапать плечи выкрашенными в черный лак ногтями… и…  
Дребезжание мобильника вырвало Адама из очередных мечтаний. Чертыхаясь и морщась, он нашарил на полу телефон и уставился на экран, вчитываясь в пришедшее две минуты назад смс.  
«Спрашиваешь, как оно мне? Я скажу: УЖАСНО! Знаешь, почему? Потому что мне понравилось, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать…»  
Адам откинулся на подушки и счастливо рассмеялся. По всклокоченным иссиня-черным прядям скользнул первый луч, пальцы выпустили телефон, чтобы задумчиво провести по груди и спуститься ниже… Новый день обещал быть очень занимательным.

 

Часть 2 \- **"Капитуляция"**

Черная майка обтягивает загорелый торс в россыпи веснушек, легкий темно-серый пиджак отлично гармонирует с блестящими джинсами цвета мокрого асфальта, неизменные высокие сапоги, пара перстней и стильный платок на шее. Адам довольно оглядывает себя в зеркало, щелчком сбивает упавшую на лоб черную прядку, затем, подумав не больше секунды, увлажняет губы прозрачным блеском.  
«Чтобы ты сразу понял куда смотреть», – хмыкает про себя певец и, мурлыча под нос свой старый танцевальный хит, отправляется в студию на репетицию.   
– Привет, Адам! Отлично выглядишь!  
Это всего лишь Монти, но Адаму хочется улыбаться шире, он чувствует, как у него прибавляется уверенности. О, да, сегодня ему не помешает немного удачи и веры в себя. Сегодня он расставит все точки над «i» и заставит Томми Джо признать, что тот неравнодушен к своему боссу.   
«Более чем неравнодушен. Более чем…»  
– Привет, Монти. Привет… Адам, – голос Томми, вошедшего в студию в этот самый момент, предательски вздрагивает, взгляд карих глаз быстро скользит по фигуре Ламберта – оценивая, вспоминая – и тут же смущенно прячется за длинными ресницами.   
Музыкант хмурится, его злит собственная слабость – он раздраженно встряхивает длинной челкой, ни на кого не глядя, стягивает с себя кожаную куртку, тянется за гитарой. Адам ловит себя на мысли, что хочет вот прямо сейчас подойти ближе, отвести со лба Томми светлые прядки, взять его лицо в ладони и прикоснуться к пухлым губам поцелуем – нежным, почти целомудренным… Дождаться, когда Томми расслабится, когда его дыхание потяжелеет… Провести языком по губам, не настаивая – спрашивая разрешения…  
– Адам, алло! Ты где витаешь?! Я спрашиваю, над чем мы сегодня работаем?  
Монти переводит удивленный взгляд с одного приятеля на другого – в их маленьком тесном коллективе трудно что-то скрыть друг от друга. Прежде чем в глазах соло-гитариста появится насмешливое понимание, Адам подходит к студийному микрофону. Решение приходит практически мгновенно.   
– Sleepwalker.  
Эта песня нравится Томми, и Адам знает это. Гитарист частенько напевает ее на концерте, когда думает, что его никто не видит. Эта песня скажет Томми Джо все, что Адам не решается произнести вслух…  
  
I saw a picture of you  
Hanging in an empty hallway  
I heard a voice that I knew  
And I couldn't walk away  
It took me back to the end  
Of everything  
I taste it all I taste it all  
The tears again  
  
 _С той ночи прошла неделя. Семь дней, заполненных мыслями, воспоминаниями, мечтами о Томми. Семь ночей, оставшихся в памяти скандалом с Саули, которого Адам случайно назвал другим именем в самый неподходящий момент, одиночеством без сна, огоньком тлеющей сигареты на фоне темного окна, десятками неотправленных смс… Давно Адама так никто не цеплял. Давно… пожалуй, со времен Брэда…_  
  
Outside the rain's falling down  
There's not a drop that hits me  
Scream at the sky but no sound  
Is leaving my lips  
It's like I can't even feel  
After the way you touched me  
I'm not asleep but I'm not awake  
After the way you loved me  
  
 _Все это время Томми избегал его – старался пораньше уйти с репетиций, не принимал приглашений в клубы, сводил к минимуму разговоры. Но Адам чувствовал на себе измученные взгляды, видел эти закушенные губы, знал, что от его случайных прикосновений у басиста подгибаются колени. Томми не сожалел о случившемся, но был напуган. И чем больше думал о том, что произошло, тем больше запутывался – в себе, своих желаниях. Адам не мог этого больше выносить. Им обоим требовалось одно и то же…_  
  
I can't turn this around  
I keep running into walls  
that I can't break down  
I said I just wander around  
With my eyes wide shut because of you  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
I'm a sleepwalker walker walker  
Let me out of this dream, dream  
Let me out of this dream…  
  
 _«Просто подпусти меня ближе, детка. Только позволь развеять твои страхи! Томми, Томми… Твое место рядом со мной – дай же мне показать тебе это!..»_  
  
– По-моему, отлично получилось! – Монти откладывает гитару и расправляет спину. – Черт возьми, Адам, ты иногда так поешь, что даже я начинаю тебе верить! Кому принести кофе?  
У Томми румянец на щеках, это делает его милым и обманчиво беззащитным. Для Адама Томми – загадка, головоломка, которую нужно разгадать, иначе он просто сойдет с ума…  
– А ты? Ты веришь мне? – чуть слышно спрашивает певец, наклоняясь к светлой макушке, мягко поглаживая Томми по плечам.   
У них так мало времени – и так много нужно сказать друг другу.  
– Чему я должен верить? Тому, что ты плохо спишь? – Томми пытается бравировать, вскидывает голову, смотрит прямо в бездонные светло-голубые глаза Ламберта, но не отстраняется, позволяя касаться себя – это хороший знак.   
– Я совсем не сплю… без тебя, – Адам осторожно придвигается ближе, поглаживает подушечками пальцев щеку гитариста, отмечая, как затуманивается его взгляд. – Брожу по дому  _«с широко закрытыми глазами»_ … Веришь?  
Томми поджимает губы, сдерживая улыбку, качает головой, плавно опускает ресницы и тут же поднимает вновь, пытливо вглядываясь в лицо друга… или все же любовника?  
– Не верю. Но звучит красиво… И заманчиво, вот только…   
– Он уехал, – припечатывает Адам, с трудом сдерживая рвущийся с губ радостный вопль.  
Ощущение близкой победы опьяняет настолько, что певец забывает об осторожности: пальцы привычно обхватывают шею Томми, заставляя запрокинуть голову, губы приникают к губам, языки сталкиваются в беспроигрышной схватке…  
– О! Репетируете? – голос Монти проникает в сознание как сквозь плотный слой ваты, в ушах гулко стучит пульс, мурашки от кончиков пальцев разбегаются по всему телу.  
Томми загнанно дышит, смотрит вопросительно и вызывающе: «Ну? Что теперь?»  
– Послушай, Монти… Только что Саша звонила… у нее какие-то проблемы, она просила нас приехать. Срочно, да. Нет, только нас двоих… Извини, старик, в другой раз отработаем. Буду должен…  
Веселое удивление в карих глазах, смешанное с восхищением, и мальчишеская улыбка Томми – как награда. Сердце Адама наполняется непонятной гордостью и предвкушением. Он ведет гитариста за руку, идет быстро, чуть не срываясь на бег, нисколько не заботясь, как это выглядит со стороны. Они молчат всю дорогу до дома Ламберта: Адам до боли сжимает руль, боясь сорваться и наделать глупостей, Томми кусает губы, в двадцатый раз заправляя за ухо челку…   
Звук захлопнувшейся за их спинами двери неожиданно напоминает о том злосчастном утре, на миг вселяет неуверенность. Но сейчас все будет не так.  
– Я хочу… Пусть снова – как в первый раз… Не вспоминай… не думай…   
Лихорадочно шепчет Адам в открытые губы басиста, выдыхая слова между торопливыми поцелуями, руки скользят по плечам, по спине, стискивают маленькие аккуратные ягодицы Томми, ловят дрожь поджимающихся мышц.   
– Адам… Адам…  
Это слаще всякой музыки, дороже любой награды. Этот срывающийся голос, отчаянный шепот, не то просьба, не то приказ: «Ну возьми же ты меня наконец!»  
Адам хочет не торопиться, медленно ласкать своего Томми, касаться его везде, провести языком под коленом и выше – по внутренней стороне бедер, заставить его метаться, вцепиться себе в волосы, умолять… Он впивается ногтями в ладонь, чтобы сдержать бешеное желание, будоражащее кровь, нежно проводит по влажным губам гитариста большим пальцем, улыбается в ответ на очередной вопросительный взгляд.   
Томми смущен и возбужден – и сам не может понять, чего в нем больше. Его настороженный, но в то же время нетерпеливый, взгляд сводит Адама с ума, заставляет забыть все благие намерения. Они падают на кровать, так и не отпустив друг друга, не разорвав поцелуй. Адам в последний момент подставляет руку, чтобы не раздавить более хрупкого Томми своим весом, но тот сам притягивает его к себе за плечи, вжимает в себя, запускает пальцы в смоляные пряди, царапает ногтями затылок.  
– Чччерт, Томми… я пытаюсь быть терпеливым! – шутливо жалуется Адам, выгибаясь навстречу ласке, как большой кот.  
– Серьезно?.. А зачем? – Томми философски поднимает одну бровь, но тут же со стоном откидывает голову назад, потому что Адам с силой толкается пахом между раздвинутых ног гитариста, и оказывается, что одежда совершенно не является какой-либо помехой для того, чтобы почувствовать, как сильно тебя хотят.  
– Тооооммииии… – кажется, в лексиконе Ламберта осталось только это слово, одно только это имя.  
Одежда поддается на удивление легко, и вскоре два обнаженных тела сплетаются в такие тесные объятья, что трудно понять, где чьи ноги и руки. Адам уже на грани, он все теснее прижимает Томми к себе, трется о него, покрывает поцелуями бледную кожу, стремительно перемещаясь от плеч к животу, а оттуда к охотно подставляемой шее, затем одним движением переворачивает музыканта спиной к себе, проводит языком по взмокшей пояснице.   
Когда Адам прижимается мокрым лбом к колючему светлому затылку, чувствует, как напрягается тело под его руками, видит сквозь опущенные ресницы, как Томми вцепляется зубами в подушку, чтобы не закричать от боли – дежавю накатывает с новой силой. Ламберт заставляет себя остановиться, бормочет в изящное ушко какие-то бессмысленности, поглаживает Томми Джо по пояснице, ждет, когда давление вокруг его члена чуть ослабнет, когда гитарист снова начнет дышать размеренно и глубоко. От беснующегося в крови возбуждения закладывает уши, и Адам не слышит, что говорит ему Томми – вернее, шипит сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы. Зато когда гитарист сам толкается навстречу, насаживается на его член, Ламберт понимает без слов.   
Движения длинные и сильные – Адам больше не останавливается, не меняет темп и глубину: медленно почти до конца выходит и одним толчком заполняет Томми снова – до предела, до звездочек в глазах. Гитарист вскрикивает, всхлипывает, иногда хрипло ругается – он давно уже потерял грань между «больно» и «хорошо», из осознанных мыслей и желаний осталось только одно: «Еще…»   
Адам кончает первым – за секунду до оргазма впервые вспомнив о презервативе и не успев решить, был ли он уж так необходим. От этого последнего особо сильного толчка Томми хрипло вскрикивает и резко бодает Ламберта затылком в подбородок, чуть не отправляя того в нокаут. В следующую секунду гитарист обмякает в руках Адама, закрывая глаза и слизывая выступившие над верхней губой капли пота.  
Они лежат рядом, тесно соприкасаясь плечами и бедрами, не обращая внимания на липкий пот и духоту. Адам не находит слов, чтобы выразить то, что чувствует сейчас, а сил хватает лишь на то, чтобы найти на ощупь руку Томми и переплести пальцы.  
– Монти нас убьет, – голос у Томми непривычно хриплый, от него где-то внизу живота Адама рождается приятное и вполне однозначное тепло.  
– Не успеет… – выдыхает Ламберт в улыбающиеся губы своего гитариста, плавно опускаясь на него сверху.  
Деланно возмущенный выдох и довольный взгляд блестящих карих глаз подсказывают Адаму, что его долг перед Монти в ближайшие дни вырастет до невероятных размеров…


End file.
